onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Drophy
| extra1=| extra2=| bounty= | devil fruit= | }} Miss Merry Christmas, known in the 4Kids dub as Miss Groundhog's Day, is a Baroque Works agent partnered with Mr. 4. Appearance Miss Merry Christmas is a stout, middle-aged woman with red hair. She wears a necktie that resembles a Christmas tree, which goes with her codename. Other notable attire include a large pair of purple-lensed sunglasses, a basket strapped to her back, and sandals. Due to her Devil Fruit, she can also turn herself into a humanoid mole. Personality Unlike her partner, who is very slow, Miss Merry Christmas talks very fast, often only pronouncing the first syllable of the word in a high-pitched, child-like voice. In the 4kids dub, she talks like an army general with a deep feminine voice. while in the FUNimation dub, she talks like an old, fast talking grandma. Much like Crocodile, she takes a cynical view towards those like Luffy who wish to become the Pirate King, and quite happily informs Usopp that Luffy is dead, and that the world will be better off without dreamers like him. Abilities and Powers Miss Merry Christmas has the power of the Mogu Mogu no Mi (モグモグの実, Mole Mole Fruit, called the "Diggy-Diggy Fruit" in the English versions), a Zoan type fruit that gives her the ability to transform into a giant mole or a mole-human hybrid, Usopp thinks is a penguin. Because of this transformation, she can easily dig underground in the sands of Arabasta and sneak up on opponents, and attack with her sharp digging claws. History She is first seen at the Spiders Cafe with the rest of the officer agents, and then at Crocodile's meetings at Rainbase. She demonstrated a calm and no-nonsense attitude to her work. In the final fight between the Baroque Works and the Straw Hat Pirates, Miss Merry Christmas and Mr. 4 fight against Usopp and Tony Tony Chopper. She was defeated by Chopper's Horn Point transformation. After blinding Mr. 4 with his Kemuri Boshi (Smoke Star) Usopp was able to escape from Ms. Merry Christmas and her partner's combined attack (Molehill Intersection Number 4) leaving Chopper to scoop her into his antlers. Falling for Usopp's impression of her, Mr. 4 immediately slugged her in the face with his bat and sent her flying into a stone arch. Shortly after the trio was defeated, Lasso coughed up one last explosive baseball. Mr. 4 and Miss Merry Christmas were later taken to prison, where Miss Goldenweek visited them. They managed to escape and are now working in the new Spiders Cafe. Translation and Dub Issues Along with her changed name, Miss Merry Christmas' Christmas tree necktie is recoloured to look purple and red. This change in name and look is speculated to be done to avoid offending non-Christians. Her Devil Fruit animal was also referred to as a Woodchuck (even though it is clearly a mole still), most likely due to her name. Trivia thumb|right|Miss Merry Christmas realizes her dream. *Miss Goldenweek's Rainbow Color Trap reveals that her dream was to become a princess. At the conclusion of the Miss Goldenweek: Meet Baroque mini-arc, she ends up serving food at the Spider Cafe while dressed as a princess.One Piece manga - Chapter 406, Miss Merry Christmas' dream. References Category:Human Category:Female Category:Baroque Works Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Villains